Talk:Dolly Parton
Claim re Muppet Show appearance It's not entirely clear to me what's being said here: was Parton a prospective guest for Season Two, but the show didn't want two country singers in one season? In that case, why not try and get her in a subsequent season? And what's the source for the claim anyway? Gusworld 10:53, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes that's what I ment. I don't know why they didnt use her on another series. Louise Gold told me this Warrick 17:16, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Dolly and Piggy Anyone know what this is from? I've also left a message on the user's talk page. —Scott (talk) 00:19, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :Based on the outfits, hair, and Piggy's guitar... it looks like was from one of Piggy's appearances on Dolly. -- Brad D. (talk) 20:24, November 13, 2018 (UTC) We'll Sing in the Sunshine I know that the line that says Joe Raposo wrote this song is wrong (as confirmed by its song page and my 45 of it), but before I take it out, was there another Joe Raposo song on this album, or has Dolly performed any of Joe's other songs anywhere? -- Ken (talk) 03:11, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :Not according to any online resources. —Scott (talk) 02:56, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Song Title Is "If You're Ever in a Jam (Here I Am)" the same as "Friendship?" Also, I don't understand who sang what with who and when based on the sentence describing Dolly's TV show. Can anyone clarify? -- Peter (talk) 20:57, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :Based on common sense, absolute adoration of the Ethel Merman episode of TMS, and a simple Google search of the title of the first song (which is suspiciously identical to the first line of Friendship) where it did not appear as the title of a separate song, I'd have to go out on a conjectural limb here and say yes, they are the same song. Of course, it would really cement things if someone actually had that episode of her show taped and was able to tell us...but are any of us really Muppet-crazy enough or old enough to do that? (I know some of us are. That's why I'm asking.) Chunk 16:52, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::It was me who wrote those sentances. Sorry for making them sound weird. Kermit and Dolly sang 'Im Everyday People' in one episode. In another episode Piggy sang 'Friendship'. Piggy also sang a solo of 'Someone To Watch Over Me' in yet another episode. Warrick :::Neither BMI nor ASCAP has entries for "If You're Ever in a Jam," so it's my guess that "Friendship" is the correct title. I don't have the time to weed through all the songs of that name on either database right now though. Although, I saw that Wendy was a contributor on the Friendship article, and she seems to know about this kind of stuff. :::Also, the information about Dolly Parton's show shouldn't be on this page, but in an article of the show. I can't be sure, but looking at IMDb, it looks like the name of the show was Dolly. — Scott (talk) 15:01, 17 August 2006 (UTC)